


First Impressions

by caekFaerts



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Impressions, Sherlock - Freeform, assassins creed, meet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:13:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23033791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caekFaerts/pseuds/caekFaerts
Summary: Lovers need to meet. Perhaps Mr. Hudson did one thing right—giving these two common grounds to meet.Kinda garbage but really I don’t care.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & Reader
Kudos: 9





	First Impressions

Sherlock watched as Mrs. Hudson ran around the flat tidying up. He was interested as to why she was doing more than usual, assuming she was having a guest over. It wasn’t until he heard movement in the flat above him that he got up to do something else. Someone was going to be staying in 221C. John ended up being the one to ask her as she ran down the flight of stairs with cleaning paraphernalia in her hands. 

“Mrs. Hudson, whats the occasion?” She turned to him with a smile on her face.

“A dear friend of mine is moving back to London and will be staying here until she can get herself established. I haven’t seen her in years!” There was a small glint in her eye as she ran back down the stairs. 

“You’ll have to be on your best behavior then, don’t want to frighten another old woman,” John chuckled to the man across from him. The dark haired detective just sighed as he checked out into his mind palace. The trip was cut short as John had gotten a call from Lestrade for a murder. 

The body lay mangled under a bush. The Yard had just cut down the bush as the duo arrived. Sherlock hadn’t even had the chance to look at the body before another group approached them.

“Hold up, this is our Jurisdiction now,” a young blonde man approached them with a badge. “Masyaf Private Investigation, the company this man works for have asked us to look into this privately.” Two other men moved in to shoo people away from the body. A young woman eyed the body, camera in hand. She worked quickly to photograph the body while the others kept the Yard away.

“I’ve never heard of you before,” was all Sherlock could get out before Lestrade blew a fuse.

“Nobody told me you were coming and we were here first. This is our case.” The man calmly pulled out a slip of paper for Lestrade to read.

“Any interference will result in a high-end lawsuit. I’m sorry, its nothing personal. But you’re more than welcome to stick around and watch.” He gestured to Sherlock as well as the Yard. Lestrade was fuming and stepped back while the new group worked. Sherlock just stood in place, not quite in the group’s way but also not quite out of it either. 

“Maysaf, its Arabic, is it not?” Both the blonde man and the younger woman looked over at the questioning Sherlock.

“It is,” she responded. His eyes shot to her. Green-hazel eyes, dark hair plaited away from her face. She wore little make-up. He continued to deduce her; clean, physically fit—worked out regularly, no pets. Skilled photographer, confident in her job. He kept going—or tried to. She was in a dark blue jumpsuit and hid the rest of her clothes. White sterile gloves hid her hands. Same with the other three. 

“How long have you been established?”

“We were originally based in the Middle East before we moved out here. About as old as Scotland Yard.” Sherlock’s eyes narrowed. He knew that was impossible. He’d have heard of any other detective agencies around London. The man showed no traces of lying though, stumping the taller man. 

“Okay Andy, I have everything.”

“You haven’t even taken any samples of anything. No evidence removal. No questioning,” Lestrade joined up. In his hand was his phone, he had called the yard to investigate this ‘Masyaf Private Investigation.’

“You all are frauds,” John spoke up this time. “This group is fake. This isn’t how anyone would work a murder scene.” Andy looked over to the woman who nodded. She was the one who was really in charge, Sherlock realized. Just before he could speak she amped the flash on her camera and took multiple pictures. The group was blinded as the opposing side hurried to collect the body. By the time she was finished, she smiled to the blinded Sherlock and walked to the van. The Yard struggled to regain the composure as Sherlock tried to chase after the young woman. There was something strange about her, something he couldn’t quite deduce. His sour mood turned even more sour as the frauds made their way with the body. He angrily hailed a cab and John trailed behind him.

When they returned to the flat, Mrs. Hudson was waiting outside. She had a smile on her face as she checked her watch as the boys arrived. 

“John, Sherlock, Miss Frye will be here any moment!” She bounced slightly on her feet. She was clearly excited and such excitement made John smile.

“How do you know her?” He asked.

“Well, I’m sure Sherlock has mentioned my husband before. She’s the one who got me away so that Sherlock could have him sentenced. She was the first to help me.” Her eyes glazed over slightly as she watched the cabbies drive past. Sherlock ran through all the possible people who this ‘Miss Frye’ could be. Suddenly a black cab pulled up. The door popped open and out stepped a woman. The same woman. Her light brown hair was down and flitted around her shoulders. There was a small smile on her face as she pulled up a small bouquet of flowers. Her grey pea coat blew past her slim figure. He watched her green eyes flitted past Mrs. Hudson to the two men beside her. Her smile didn’t even falter. 

“Oh Jaelyn!” She threw herself at the young woman. She returned her hug and handed the woman her flowers. The two smiled and laughed. “So these two gentlemen will be your neighbors; Mr. Sherlock Holmes and his friend Dr. John Watson.” She shook the men’s hands accordingly. Or rather John’s hand. A small bag hung at her back as the cab drove off. The four made their way to the flat as Mrs. Hudson spoke excitedly to the young woman. Sherlock held up the rear and watched this Jaelyn Frye hang on the elderly woman’s every word. Even John was put off by her. They stopped at their door and watched the two women go up to the next floor. 

“I’m going to do a background check on her,” John pushed past Sherlock. He listened to the women a second more before following him inside. It took an hour of running through every database, nothing. Not even a birth certificate. Sherlock was growing more frustratingly intrigued by the moment. Who was this woman?


End file.
